Problem: Convert $\dfrac{95}{24}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $95 \div 24 = {3}\ \text{ R } {23}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{24}{24} = {\dfrac{72}{24}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $23$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{23}}{24}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{23}{24}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{72}{24}} + {\dfrac{23}{24}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{95}{24}$.